


The Music Is Love And You Are The Music

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Singing, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Patrick's voice sends a thrill through him as always...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Is Love And You Are The Music

Soon as the guitar licks begin for the song everyone knows so well and their cheers of excitement and recognition ring through the auditorium, Pete knows for the next few minutes none of the attention will be thrown his way. Which is really just fine with him, something he reflects on as Patrick grabs the mike and starts singing.

Patrick's voice sends a thrill through him as always, dulcet tones able to take on anything that comes its way. Of course some naysayers nay-say there's a problem with being able to sing anything, calling it all technical skill with no emotion.

But that's never been a problem for Patrick as far as the band or anyone can really attest. Just like all the greats, he can make a melody his own and still make you feel what he feels and see what he sees.

That is his gift to the world, something Pete knew from the first time he heard it. Whether he's giving frank but clever answers in interviews, stammering sweet nothings in private, or getting behind a mike and letting go of inhibition, Patrick's clear voice rings like a bell and mesmerizes everyone around.

As the song reaches its peak, Pete throws back his head and laughs in pure exhilaration. Any casual observer would think he's just having a great time rocking out, but he knows the real truth.

Patrick is not white noise, he is music.


End file.
